Goose
Prologue Goose's story is that of four lives. 2 are of the living. 1 is of the mind controlled void. And the third, yet to be written is of the forsaken. First Life Goose was born in Capital City in the Spring of Year 5. He was adopted by a farming family as part of a business deal immediately after being born. From hints Goose picked up from things his adopted parents said, he concluded he was the son of an important noble who had a bastard son with a whore refuge from Stormwind. His father agreed to take Goose as part of the business deal as he was really the key to sweetening a deal that would setup the family farm for at least a few years. Plus, his adopted parents only had one son and were unable to have another, so Goose's help on the farm would be needed in the future. The family farm was in northern Tirisfal Glades on the eastern shore of Brightwater Lake. It was here where Goose spent the entirety of his childhood. Upon reaching young childhood it became apparent that Goose was not a normal boy. He was special in the way that he needed help remembering his chores, how to do the more complicated ones, and he was not progressing with his writing and numbers very well. His father did not trust him around the ox or the horses. By the time he was 11 his mother had given up progressing his writing and numbers past that which he had already grasped. His adopted father had battled through failings of his own body, and their relationship had deteriorated almost completely. One night, Goose overheard his father complaining that they should try to sell him next time they went to Capital City or even just leave him behind, but his mother slapped him and chastised him for even thinking such a thing. She was a women of the light, and Goose loved his mother dearly. Soon after Goose overheard the conversation his mother began trying to find something he could do to be more useful. Goose was slight of build, so he was not an ideal grunt worker. His father didn't trust him with the ox, so he couldn't plow the field. His father, and his mother for that matter, didn't particularly trust him with sharp things, so cutting the wheat was out of the question. His father, tired of his mother's endless attempts, concluded again... Goose is worthless. Second Life It was a picturesque spring morning in the Year 16. The sun was just peaking over the trees. The birds were singing, and the grass was spongy from yesterday's rain. Goose and his mother were going fishing. As it turned out, baiting a hook, feeling a bite, and pulling in a fish was not overly complicated, and Goose was a natural. In the first hour Goose had caught 6 fish. Goose wasn't sure if he or his mother was more excited, but he knew definitively he had never been more happy in his life. From that day forward Goose spent countless hours fishing. He still had to be reminded to collect the eggs from the chickens and complete his other chores, but once those brief tasks were completed he was heading to the lake. It wasn't overly long before the people from the nearby village passing on the path by the lake would notice Goose interacting with the geese of Brightwater Lake. These geese were notorious for being overly protective and aggressive, but for Goose, it was as if he were one of them. It was not a fortnight since Goose's first fishing trip that a veteran fisherman of the lake sat idly resting on the trunk of an ancient tree waiting for the geese to clear form a particularly good fishing spot when Goose walked through the clearing strait for the geese. The fisherman considered calling out, wanting to warn the boy of the geese, but it was apparent that Goose was aware. The fisherman saw Goose approach the bank, and as he predicted, the geese came streaming from the lake. But as they came out of the water, it was as if they were greeting one of their own. A few came up and pecked at Goose's pants, others simply went and laid down, but while that was strange the fisherman swears he saw three others swim out into the lake and swim a pattern that was unmistakably intended to heard fish towards the small area Goose was fishing. The fisherman was stunned to see Goose catch fish after fish as if he were simply reaching down and grabbing a fish from the water. It was this story that spread through the nearby village and all of the villages around Brightwater Lake and earned Goose his name. Goose's second life was one of utter happiness, but it was not without it's hardships. Despite actually being productive, his relationship with his father was still strained, if not outright worse. His father did not have a taste for fish and was not great at preparing and preserving them, so he consistently got less than normal when he took the fish to market. It was another mark of shame Goose's father could blame on him. Third Life In Year 20, Goose's parents were beginning to prepare for their regular trip to Andorhal, Eastweald to sell their crops when rumors of a plague arrived in the village. The details were slim, and the stories of undead townsfolk taking up weapons was far fetched, but nonetheless a plague was not to be risked, so Goose's parents changed plans and head to Capital City. Goose and his older brother were left behind to tend to the farm.